


Spell of a Time Lord

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight and Sam get hijacked because of pasta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell of a Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Eighth Doctor story. It was written in 2001 for my son's birthday. Boy, has my writing improved! Also, I first imagined Anthony Ainley's Master, but I can also see Eric Roberts' version in this.

Chapter One - "The Best Laid Spells Gang Aft Agley"

"Doctor, you mended the directional circuits, right?" Sam queried, staring at the scanner. Both she and the Doctor were totally flummoxed. The TARDIS appeared to have landed in a castle. A castle decorated with banners portraying griffins, ravens, snakes and some curious entity called a "Hufflepuff". They appeared to have landed in a laboratory of some kind. The Doctor and Sam stared at what seemed to be a wizard and a group of young black-clad humans. Several of them were sprawled on the floor with expressions of stunned terrified disbelief on their faces.

Sam stared at the Doctor. "You did mend them, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, I did." The Doctor mumbled, fidgeting with the controls. "Come on, old girl, where've you taken us?" He looked up at Sam. "This, believe it or not, is nothing to do with the TARDIS. I have no idea where this place is, or how we were brought here. This castle, if that is indeed what it is, is not on any of my charts or in any of the TARDIS's data banks. I have no knowledge of it whatsoever. But there's only one way to find out. Come on, Sam, make yourself presentable and let's go say "Hello"." He moved to open the TARDIS doors.

********

The castle was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The "laboratory" was a spells class. The students sprawled on the floor were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They had been trying to concoct a spell for one of the professors-Professor Simon Legonutt. It was his birthday and being the ultimate pasta lover, Harry, Hermione and Ron were trying to create a spell that would give him all the pasta he wanted, in any variety he chose. A few minutes earlier...

Harry Potter raised his wand and intoned, "Rassiloni, Durum, Oreganata, Amarantha!" There was smoke, first coloured olive green, brown and orange, then fading to blue. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched, eyes as big as radar dishes. Then there came a poof so loud it shook the windows! Beakers, flagons, and Professor Dumbledore, who was taking the class that day, jumped.

"What in the name of Merlin...?" The Professor thundered. Harry, Hermione and Ron all landed on the floor with a painful thud. Harry's glasses flew off and landed in Professor Dumbledore's beard.

"AAAAHHHH!" Harry shouted. They all gaped. The smoke cleared to reveal a giant blue box. An old-fashioned MUGGLE Police Box.

Dumbledore stormed over and thrusting Harry's glasses at him, he demanded, "What kind of spellcasting are you three playing at?" Actually, he was more amazed than angry and definitely stunned. But not as stunned as they all would be, considering what happened next.

********

Sam smoothed her hair and tucked in her t-shirt. "Okay, Doctor, I'm presentable. How about you?" She quizzed, with a playful look in her eyes. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and a finger, intending to wag the latter at her, when he looked down - and saw his stockinged feet. He'd never bothered to put his shoes on that morning! It was Sam who did the finger-wagging! The Doctor harrumphed and disappeared through an inner door. A moment later, he returned with his shoes properly on.

"Now, I believe we can finally get going." He grinned, and marched out the doors. Sam followed, stifling a giggle.

********

The whole class watched, open-mouthed, as the door opened. To their absolute disbelief, two people emerged. One was a tallish man with longish curly chestnut hair and somewhat old-fashioned clothes. The other was a young woman with short fair hair and clad in a t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt sported the legend, "Are you nobbled, yet?" and a picture of what appeared to be a chocolate biscuit below the words.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Sam Jones." He held out his hand. Sam did the same. "How do you do?" She smiled. The Doctor continued, "And I have the honour of meeting...?"

Dumbledore's hand and mouth moved, seemingly of their own accord. "Dumbledore, Professor Albus Dumbledore. What the...?" Everyone else still had not moved.

Dumbledore finally regained some control. "Potter, what was that spell? Potter!"

Harry blinked. "Spell? Ahm...ahm."

"Rassiloni! Durum! Oreganata! Amarantha!" Hermione piped up. Nothing happened. Which was a mixed blessing. Professor Dumbledore was now back in full control. "Curious. I think we had all better adjourn to my study." The Doctor, Sam and all three students followed the Professor into his study.

"Now that I have reclaimed my wits, allow me to reclaim my manners. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said to the Doctor and Sam. "Now, let us see what can be done to sort all this out, then, eh?"

Chapter Two - "Catch As Catch Can"

The Doctor gave a capsule account of himself and Sam. "The obvious question is," He asked, looking at Harry, "how did you come up with 'Rassiloni'? The most important figure in Time Lord history is Rassilon. That's some coincidence!"

"Well, we were trying to write a pasta-making spell as a present for Professor Legonutt - he loves pasta, and I thought it should sound Italian. I wrote it down, but couldn't find it..." He paused, then looking stunned, withdrew a bit of paper from his sock. "What the...? Why did I stick it in my sock?" He shook his head. "Anyway, see...Oh, help! I read it all wrongly! It's supposed to be 'Bassiloni! Durum! Oreganata! Amarantha!' Bassiloni, after Basil, the herb, you see. Well, I started to ask Ron, then thought I'd remembered. I reckon 'Ron' and 'Bassiloni' got mixed up and it came out, 'Rassiloni'. Sorry." Harry looked chagrined.

Professor Dumbledore's lips twitched into a slight smile. "Well, that's part of the mystery cleared up. But, that's clearly not all of it. If your miscast spell brought the Doctor's, what do you call it?...TARDIS, here, presumably, a second would have arrived when Hermione invoked the spell as well. I don't believe I could cope with two of those. No, there's more to this than a miscast spell."

They were about to investigate further, when Professor Legonutt, himself, burst through the door. "Albus, I believe someone has bewitched my chalkboard! It won't revolve. There's nothing I can find amiss, mechanically speaking, that is. I was wondering, if you would be so kind as to take a look at it? It's most disagreeable trying to teach with the board in that state. Please? I'd be awfully grateful!"

"Ahh, everything falls to me." Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. If you'll excuse me a moment, everyone."

The Doctor stood. "Do you mind if we," He indicated himself and Sam, "tag along? I've never seen an object bewitched...well, maybe, in the TARDIS at times!" He grinned at Sam, who grinned back.

"As you wish." Dumbledore led the way out. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed last. This sounded fun.

On entering the classroom, Dumbledore immediately crossed to the chalkboard. It wouldn't budge. In point of fact, he couldn't even feel the edges! It was as though the surrounding air and the chalkboard were one smooth surface. He turned to Professor Legonutt to inquire, when they heard a sort of chuckle coming from the back of the room. They all turned to see a black-robed figure with a cowl drawn completely forward.

"Who is that?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I assume, a new student, supposedly from yesterday's new arrivals. I was about to ask his name when I got side-tracked by this blasted chalkboard."

********

The Doctor found himself staring hard at the figure. The stranger's mind touched his. The Doctor whispered under his breath, "WHAT are YOU doing here?" Suddenly, the figure came forward and drew back his cowl. The face revealed was cruel and extremely sinister, with a pointed black beard. He spoke, in a voice perfectly matched to his appearance.

"Well, Doctor. you have indeed arrived safely. I'm so pleased." He repeated the sinister chuckle.

"Everyone?" The Doctor looked to the assembled group. "I regret that you have the great misfortune to meet the most evil Time Lord in Gallifreyan history. It is my most unpleasant duty to present the Master - as he calls himself." The Master made an elaborate bow. The Doctor turned towards him "You know the questions. The answers, if you please!"

The Master, anxious to brag about what he, prematurely, considered a glorious triumph, waxed very eloquently, indeed. "After you, Doctor, so cruelly thwarted my delightful attempts to poison every pound coin in England..."

"Quite rightly, too, I might add!" piped up the Doctor.

"Don't interrupt, there's a good chap!"

The Doctor actually heard himself mumble "Sorry." Embarrassing. Had to be a reflex reaction.

"As I was saying, I then decided I should drown my sorrows at a train station. Stir up a bit of mischief, what? Lovely having a TARDIS with a working chameleon circuit, isn't it? Brilliant choice, don't you think? A nice red pillar box."

"Pillar box?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Muggle post box." supplied the Doctor.

"DON"T INTERRUPT!!!!" thundered the Master.

"Do forgive us." The Doctor and Dumbledore both chorused, then looked at each other. Why, in Heaven's name, were they apologising to the Master, of all creatures? Damn those reflexes.

"Not at all." The Master replied, suavely. He continued waxing eloquently. "As I was saying, I considered causing some mischief at this train station - derailing trains, etc., beginner's stuff, really. Just to keep occupied till I could come up with a more sophisticated scheme, more worthy of my extraordinarily superior talents." Here the Doctor yawned. Villians could be so BORING with all their bragging. He earned a glare from the Master and grinned innocently back at him. The Master harrumphed and continued, "You will understand my desire for revenge."

"Of course." The Doctor agreed. He was met with a raised finger and a black look from the Master.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN! BE SILENT!" The Doctor was beginning to feel like a small child on a long car trip, being ordered by his parents to stop asking, "How much further?" He was annoyed, but also interested, so he said no more and just glared at the Master.

"I then heard a group of young humans discussing this "Hogwarts" magic and this platform, "9 3/4". Curious, indeed. But what better help for revenge than a magic school? Surely, I could find some willing student for my assistant. I watched and discovered this mysterious platform "9 3/4". I then disguised my TARDIS as a piece of luggage and very soon found myself here."

"I spent the rest of the day wandering round, getting the lay of the land, as it were. Met a few students and, coming back to this History class, I disguised my TARDIS as the chalkboard. How was I to know this Professor specialised in such extreme verbosity that he would require BOTH sides? Anyway, I overheard these three..." He indicated Harry, Hermione and Ron. "discussing their very intriguing spell. I knew I could use it to my advantage and supply a more appropriate request. I needed the Doctor here, of course. I followed them to their spells class and, before I proceed, I must tell you, I found the perfect young assistant. This delightful student has also supplied me with a variety of magic powders and informed me that dragons might be of enormous use in my plan - especially, a certain dragon called, "Norbert"."

There came indrawn breaths and appalled looks from the Hogwarts members.

"Well, much to my grateful relief, this young man," He put an arm round Harry, who promptly squirmed away. The Master laughed. "made a very fortuitous blunder! All I had to supply was the exact request. I intoned, loud enough for the spell to work, but not so anyone else could hear. "The Time Lord known as the Doctor and his TARDIS here, now. Please!" The results were spectacular! I thank you all for your wonderful assistance. It helped more perfectly than I could have hoped for. I also received this young lady, " At this, he tickled Sam under the chin. She immediately slapped his hand away. He laughed. "Very spunky as well. However, lovely as you are, my dear, my own new assistant is much superior. I shall leave you now to collect that assistant. Farewell, Doctor! For good, I hope!" He disappeared into the side of the chalkboard. The familiar - to the Doctor and Sam, anyway - dematerialisation noise was heard and the chalkboard disappeared, leaving Professor Legonutt's real board, merrily revolving, to his combined surprise and relief!

Dumbledore turned to the Doctor. "You know this Master. How can you help us find him? Norbert is an infant dragon, kept as a pet by a former student, Rubeus Hagrid, who lives on the grounds. Neither would willingly help this Master. And who is his accomplice?"

The Doctor replied. "Obviously, I can't help you with the identity of the accomplice, but the Master will take his TARDIS to collect him and then seek out Norbert and Hagrid. He probably intends using the magic powders to aid persuasion. In the woods, he'd disguise his TARDIS as a tree or something."

Dumbledore repeated, "We must find out who his accomplice is."

Ron Weasley suddenly snapped his fingers, "That's it! Perfect! Don't you see? Evil. There's only one choice..." He paused for dramatic effect and all glared at him, impatiently. "DRACO MALFOY!"

Professor Dumbledore strode off. "Of course! Follow me, everyone! Doctor, does your TARDIS make short trips? We could cut them off at the woods."

The Doctor ruefully admitted. "Only with luck."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Then let us pray our luck is in." The whole group made their way back for the spells class and the Doctor's TARDIS.

Chapter Three - "Norbert's Loyalty"

Their luck was mercifully in - to a point. The TARDIS did, indeed, successfully perform the short trip. However, they were a fraction too late. They all piled out of the TARDIS to see the Master and Draco Malfoy advancing towards Hagrid's home. The Doctor and company ran. The Master and Malfoy arrived at the door, kicked it open and sneaked inside. The place was empty. The Doctor and his friends breathed a sigh of relief, which instantly turned to horror.

Hagrid appeared round the corner. Norbert was nowhere in sight. Hagrid took one look at the Master and Malfoy and retreated back to the door behind him. He intended to get his own magic help. The Master and Malfoy went in opposite directions to head him off. The Doctor's group were getting ever closer. They hoped to be in time to save Hagrid and Norbert. No one spoke. They needed their energy for speed.

Draco reached the back first. His hand went to a bag containing a strong sleeping powder. Too much and Hagrid would never wake up. He considered which would be more fun - having Hagrid gone for good, or, having him groggy, being forced to watch his beloved pet being forced to kill. Draco decided on the latter. He was soon to regret that. He reached Hagrid and started to blow enough powder at him to put him to sleep and wake just in time to see the Master deal with Norbert.

Hagrid wasn't born yesterday. As Draco blew, so did Hagrid. Draco received enough dust back in his face to keep him sleeping for several days. Hagrid turned to face the Master. The Master, in light of Draco's misfortune, decided to try a few of his own powers to subdue Hagrid. He was about to try mind control, when everyone heard a roar.

Norbert had arrived. He took one look, saw his master in danger and acted. Before he could move further, Norbert reached down and clasped the Master in his teeth! As everyone watched in horror, Norbert flew off with the Master in his mouth. He flew to a nearby lake and dove deep into the water, stayed a moment or two, then flew out alone. He flew back to Hagrid. Hagrid had his favourite treat ready. "Thanks, boy!"

Everyone just stood there. Help came from the most unexpected places, sometimes! Sam found her voice first. "I thought dragons breathed fire."

Hagrid smiled at her. "Near as I can reckon, there are two reasons. Might have something to do with him being a baby, fire power not being fully developed and, simply, the fact that he can be a big softie at times. Can't ya, boy?" He reached up to pet Norbert, who nuzzled Hagrid - just like a puppy.

Hermione suddenly pointed. "Look!" They all turned to see the Master crawling out of the lake and painfully crawl to his TARDIS. He was seriously injured. His TARDIS would give him some of his strength back, but it would be a long time before he could cause any more mischief. His TARDIS, which had actually been a tree stump, took a bit longer to dematerialise than normal. But it did, eventually.

Everyone stood round, not quite knowing what to think or say or do. A baby dragon had saved the day. Even in a magical atmosphere, that was something. Professor Dumbledore shook himself. "Well, I believe some sort of celebration is in order. Amongst other things, we still have a birthday to celebrate, eh, Legonutt?" Dumbledore affectionately clapped him on the shoulder. Professor Legonutt turned red and stared at his feet, embarrassed. Dumbledore chuckled. "Let's go. Doctor, would you mind bringing young Malfoy along? He should sleep in the Infirmary for several days."

"Not at all." The Doctor hefted Malfoy in his arms. "He'll wake up realising he should be careful about working with strangers."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Very droll, Doctor. Very droll." After all, the Doctor and Sam weren't exactly familiar.

"Oh, yes. I see." The Doctor blushed. "Well, you know what I mean." Everyone laughed.

********

There was a very good celebration later that day. Draco did end up sleeping for nearly a week. He was about the only one not there. Hagrid had been given special permission to attend. After all, he was a very special guest. Even Norbert was allowed right outside the window nearest Hagrid's place at table. He was given more of his favourite treats than ever.

"Well, Doctor, " said Dumbledore, "wish we could find a spell to allow you to visit again. But, now, the big problem is how you will get back?"

"Oh, we can leave that to the High Council of the Time Lords." The Doctor assured him. "They step in, in the strangest circumstances. By the way, I noticed that you, the students and Legonutt were very calm upon entering my TARDIS. Most people either faint or remark on the discrepancy between the inside and the outside. But, none of you did." The Doctor sounded almost disappointed.

"We're from the magical world, Doctor. We've seen far stranger things, even here at Hogwarts. But, still, your TARDIS was quite impressive. You must be very proud of her."

"Oh, I am. I certainly am!" The Doctor smiled. Sam grinned as well. "Proud" was an understatement.

*******

It turned out to be quite a birthday for Professor Legonutt. In the end, he wound up alarming everyone. His present seemed to work a little too well. He sat at his place at table, surrounded by at least a half dozen varieties of pasta. Oblivious to everything and everyone else, he gazed from one plate to another, muttering, "What sort next?" Everyone groaned.

The Doctor leant next to Dumbledore. "Looks like you've got a Frankenstein on your hands, old chap!"

Dumbledore looked confused. "Frankenstein?"

"A Muggle character." The Doctor replied.

"Ahh." said Dumbledore. He decided not to pursue the matter further. Muggle indeed!

The End


End file.
